


too much (just enough)

by velcroboyfriends



Series: water, paper and clay [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: Caleb had been determined not to get too involved with this group. The plan had been to keep to himself - or, well, himself and Nott. The plan had been to avoid developing attachments, to remain free of any bonds.The plan isn't working when it comes to Fjord.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: water, paper and clay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	too much (just enough)

**Author's Note:**

> First off - please no spoilers past ep. 54!
> 
> Wrote this ages ago but finally finished it, so it takes place nearer the beginning of the campaign.
> 
> Features trans Caleb with fantasy-magic-world top surgery but not bottom surgery. Caleb is also bottoming in this fic (although very gender-neutral terminology is used) so please be aware if that's something that might cause you dysphoria or distress. I'm definitely aware that many trans men do not like bottoming, and I have no intention of fetishizing trans men specifically - I just want to write porn that reflects the world we live in, that feels relatable to me and that invites people to feel seen.
> 
> I imagine that Exandria has elixirs/potions that act similarly to HRT in our world, so I imagine Caleb in this situation as being as scruffy as he is described, and having all the bodily changes that come with being on T, just for reference.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Caleb had been determined not to get too involved with this group. The plan had been to keep to himself - or, well, himself and Nott. The plan had been to avoid developing attachments, to remain free of any bonds.

The plan isn't working when it comes to Fjord.

He was so polite, was the thing, especially at the inn at dinner, when he leaned in to whisper an offer into Caleb's ear, an offer he was fairly inclined to agree to, which was how he found himself splayed out on Fjord's bed, the half-orc mouthing at his throat.

The way he's so gentle with his teeth, the way he groans softly when Caleb arches his hips up to meet the other man's, the hesitant way his fingers are beginning to creep up under Caleb's shirt - it all has him charmed and with no intention of sticking to the plan. Not with Fjord's hands warm, his body smelling of man. It has him considering something he hasn't done in a long time.

"You can take that off," Caleb says before he can lose the nerve. Fjord moves back so Caleb can see his smile, and so he can guide Caleb to sit up just enough to lift the loose-fitting shirt over his head. It also means Caleb can see the slight surprise on Fjord's face once his chest is bare.

Fjord runs his hand down the flat plane of Caleb's chest, skirting just around the pale, old scars that spider from his nipples outward across each pectoral muscle.

"May I touch?" Fjord asks, and Caleb gulps, nods. He shivers as Fjord runs a careful fingertip along one of the scarred lines. He isn't asking, but Caleb can tell there's a question in his mind.

"Transmutation spell," Caleb murmurs. "I was just starting - I wasn't ready for magic like that."

Fjord just nods and pulls Caleb close to kiss him full on the mouth. Caleb winds his arms around the other man's neck, tugs him even tighter to himself. It's been a long time since he's felt his bare chest against the warmth of someone else, and he needs more of it, reaches down to the bottom of Fjord's tunic. The half-orc twists his fingers in his tunic, breaks the kiss just long enough to tug it over his head and toss it to the side of the bed.

The skin-to-skin contact is heaven - half-orcs tend to run warm, and Fjord is no exception. The heat of his skin is thrilling pressed to Caleb's torso. Fjord's hands wander down Caleb's sides, run up his ribs. He can't help but moan out when Fjord rocks his hips down. Fjord's kisses move to the corner of Caleb's mouth, then up his jaw.

"Do you like being touched?" Fjord asks low in his ear. His hands stroke up the inside of Caleb's thigh. "I mean, being touched there?" Caleb bites his lip, nods.

"I love it," he says softly. "It's been... some time, but. If you'd like..."

"I would so very much like," Fjord growls, and he rolls to the side, begins unlacing Caleb's breeches until they're loose enough to tug down his legs. Caleb's instinct is to press his thighs together, but one look at the hungry expression on Fjord's face has him parting his legs just a bit, crooking one knee in what he hopes is a tempting pose.

Fjord takes a moment just to look over Caleb from head to toe, a grin spreading across his face.

"I," Fjord says, "Am the luckiest goddamn man in this whole town. Possibly the continent." He runs a hand down Caleb's ribs over his waist, then trails down his hips and over his left leg. "And I'm thinkin' I'd like to see just how good I can make you feel." He locks eyes with Caleb. "You in?"

"Fuck," is all Caleb can manage to whisper as he spreads his legs further. "Please," he murmurs. "Please touch me."

As soon as he asks, Fjord's hands are on his inner thighs, spreading them ever so slightly. The half-orc's broad fingers run up his thigh slowly, leaving Caleb twitching and arching with every inch. Finally, just as he's wondering if he can hold out any longer, Fjord's fingers are where he wants them, stroking between his thighs at the root of him.

"Fuck," Caleb repeats, eyes going wide as Fjord's fingers move across him surprisingly gently. The half-orc's fingers stroke once, twice, then move down to his front entrance to pick up some wetness there and back up to rub over his most sensitive spot, over the head of it and down again, fingers pulsing with a slow regularity.

Caleb can't help but writhe under Fjord's hand as the other man strokes him, as he presses kisses to his collarbones, his neck, his jaw.

"That good?" Fjord asks quietly, and Caleb nods, bit his lip. "Good," Fjord repeats, and he presses his lips to Caleb's once more, runs his teeth over Caleb's lower lip just as his fingers speed slightly in their pace. "Good boy."

Caleb squirms under the half-orc's broad hands, his breaths coming faster. He knows Jester and Beau are next door, knows they'll hear, but he can't bring himself to care, can't hold back the little moans that spill from his lips. Fjord's mouth is hot against his jaw, his skin warm where he curls against Caleb's side, one thick leg pressing Caleb's thigh into the bed, spread open.

"Ja," Caleb whispers, "Ja - yes. Bitte..."

"Bit o' what?" Fjord shoots back, and the beginning of a scoff turns into a grunt from Caleb's throat as the other man's strokes speed more, pressing harder.

"M-more," Caleb says, "Please, I need - ah -" His cheeks are burning from exertion and from nerves. "Would you... would you fuck me?" He grabs Fjord's hand, drags his fingers down to his front entrance, the half-orc's fingertips already slickening with his wetness. "Here, would you fuck me here?" The exhale Fjord makes is close to a growl, and it seems to rumble through Caleb's body.

Two broad fingers tease against Caleb, slipping just inside, and in these lonely years Caleb has used his own hands, used devices from seedy shops, has even tried some more arcane assistance, but it has been so long since he's felt another's touch there, and of all the thrill of learning magic, of living a scrappy day-to-day, even the rush of fighting, this feeling is something infinitely more mysterious and exciting.

"Like this?" Fjord asks as slowly his fingers begin to slide inside of Caleb.

"Ja, yes..." Fjord's fingers stroke at the walls of him slowly, deliberately, sending pleasure spiraling out into Caleb's fingertips and toes and then, as he presses more firmly, into some place deeper than any hand could reach, into the core of him. Caleb feels a wildfire surging up from his feet, up to his head, where it roars as his limbs flex, as he pulses around Fjord's fingers.

When the fuzz of Caleb's vision clears, the first thing he sees is Fjord's face, his sharp teeth grinning.

"Good?" Fjord asks. His fingers have stilled, though they twitch ever so slightly.

"Very good."

"More?"

"Please," Caleb groans, and he doesn't have to ask more than once - Fjord's hand twists, sending his fingers plunging deeper than before inside of Caleb and then pulling back out, crooking along the way. Caleb works his hips down against them, desperately seeking even more, more... "More," he gasps out. "I want another."

Fjord seems only too happy to oblige with a third finger, and if Caleb's embarrassed to be coming again so soon, especially having come so quickly the first time, it's overshadowed by the awed groan Fjord lets out as Caleb tightens around him once again, making no sound as another orgasm shoots through him, duller than before but no less lovely.

"Don't stop," Caleb manages to grit out, and Fjord fucks him through this second climax, fingers finding just the right spot each time.

"You look so fuckin' gorgeous like this," Fjord murmurs, and Caleb's even more flushed now, face burning. He can tell his chest is reddening too. "You come so quick." His fingers are pounding inside Caleb now, and with how wet he is, it's an easy glide in and out. "Bet you're close again already, huh?"

Well, he's certainly close again now that Fjord's breath is hot in his ear, the other man's thumb pressing at the head of him, flicking back and forth.

"Yes, just... just keep going," Caleb pants, and Fjord's certainly the obedient type, fucking into him with fingers that stretch him out in the best of ways until again the pleasure surges up and over Caleb's head, wringing a long moan out of him as his thighs close around Fjord's hand, hips circling and jerking involuntarily.

When the pangs of pleasure subside Caleb is gasping, desperate for more. He grabs at Fjord's face, presses their lips together in a searing kiss, sloppy and filled with want, with need.

"Your cock," Caleb says as soon as he's got the breath for it and can make himself break the kiss, "Your cock, I want you inside me, I want - please," he begs without even being asked, and a part of him wonders if maybe sometime - if there's another time, and gods he wants there to be another time - he'd be asked to. "Please, will you -"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Fjord growls with a smile. He strokes at Caleb a couple more times with his thumb - Caleb's sensitive, and it makes his thigh twitch under the other man's leg - and eases his fingers out. He raises them to his mouth and runs his tongue up them, closing his eyes. Caleb's own fingers are already working the half-orc's laces open until his breeches can be pulled down. Once Fjord's done cleaning off his fingers he shifts out of his breeches, revealing strong thighs and a cock that makes Caleb's mouth water. Another time, he thinks as he surges forward to push Fjord onto his back.

Caleb at least indulges himself in giving Fjord's cock a couple slow strokes as he moves to straddle the other man's thighs. But he knows what he wants, and he wastes no time in shifting himself forward and positioning himself, grasping the shaft below him and rubbing against him, just feeling the soft head begin to press against his entrance.

"Yes?" Caleb asks, and of course the other man nods, then groans as Caleb begins to sink onto his cock. He takes it slow - it's a big cock, and it's been a while - but it's an easy slide, as wet as Caleb's gotten, and soon he's seated in Fjord's lap, cock sheathed within him. He rocks forward, backward, gyrates in a way that makes Fjord groan, makes him reach up and clasp broad hands around Caleb's hips.

They manage to be patient for a few moments, letting Caleb acclimate himself, but soon he finds himself twisting his hips downward, and Fjord seems to take that, rightfully, as a sign that he can start moving too, holding Caleb steady as he fucks upward into him. Caleb's hands rest on Fjord's chest for leverage as he thrusts down, down, savoring each press into his body.

Fjord's rough, gentle hands run up Caleb's hips, up his sides, his ribs, running over his chest, touching scarred and unscarred flesh with no hesitance, and that in itself is refreshing, is beautiful as the half-orc's fingers run over his nipples, flicking and pinching as Caleb works himself over with Fjord's cock. The other man's hands make it up to Caleb's shoulders, where he wraps around the subtle musculature there for a few moment, using that leverage to speed Caleb's pace. Then he brings his hands up Caleb's neck into his auburn hair where they stroke surprisingly gently.

"C'mere," Fjord murmurs, tugging Caleb down to press them chest-to-chest and lips-to-lips. Caleb's kisses are sloppy, barely-articulated things managed between grunts and gasps. He gets sloppier as Fjord wraps arms around his waist, as the half-orc raises his knees to get leverage with his feet against the mattress and thrusts up. "Fuck, darlin', you feel so good," Fjord growls, holding Caleb tight in his arms as he pumps into him with quick, hard strokes. "I wanna see you come for me again. Thank you can do that?"

And oh, Caleb can, the fast pace of Fjord's thrusts too much in the best of ways. As Fjord's cock hits just the right spot inside him Caleb buries his face in the half-orc's shoulder, and when he repeats it again, again, he groans out, bites down and tightens around the shaft inside him, which keeps pulsing within him, and it's all he can feel as he drifts for a moment in darkness, a rushing behind his eyes. Even after he surfaces he's limp and pleasantly pliant in Fjord's arms.

Then he's on his back, suddenly hitting the mattress as Fjord flips them over. His gaze is fiercely hungry now, his pace fast and unrelenting. He presses Caleb's hips into the bed, pounds into him, and if Caleb was worried before about anyone around them hearing him, that concern is completely gone as he relishes in the squeak of the bed's joints, the thump of the headboard against the wall, the grunts that issues from Fjord's lips and the moans he's not even trying to stifle anymore.

"Like that, like that," Caleb urges as Fjord presses one of his thighs back, hits a fantastic angle. He reaches out to find whatever flesh he can, claws at Fjord with nails too long gone without a trim, making deep green stripes down his chest and stomach. The leg Fjord isn't holding wraps around his lower back, Caleb's heel digging into his ass to urge him on.

It's amazing how Caleb's world can narrow like this, down to pure sensation, no thoughts racing, no worries plaguing him. He feels the heat of Fjord's flesh against his, the strength of the man's hands, the pressure inside him. He hears Fjord's soft mutters and grunts, the slap of their hips colliding. He smells and tastes the scents of them combining. And he sees Fjord's eyes gazing down at him, piercing through, and while sometimes he hates to feel seen, now he relishes in that look filled with care and desire.

"I'm..." Fjord starts to say, beginning to slow down, and Caleb tightens his leg wrapped around the other man's waist, grinding up against him.

"You can," Caleb manages to get out between pants, "Inside me, it's... Please?"

"Oh," Fjord breathes. "Oh, holy shit, darlin', you..." The half-orc is grinning as he holds Caleb close and fucks him faster again, growling and grunting with each thrust. It's so much, and Caleb finds the feeling of it all surging up over him again, dragging him under.

He manages to keep his eyes open while his body tightens and writhes around Fjord, and he's treated, just as the climax begins to ebb, to the utterly peaceful look on Fjord's face as he keens, presses deep inside Caleb and pours out, cock twitching within him.

They both lie still for a moment, panting, until Caleb begins to wiggle free of Fjord's wright, but the half-orc's blissed-out expression turns hungry again.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," Fjord growls, and he pulls out of Caleb but doesn't move away, just shifts down on the mattress, and down again, pressing kisses to Caleb's torso as he goes - to Caleb's chest, his ribs, his belly, his hip bones. His thighs.

"Fuck!" Caleb hisses as Fjord's tongue laps over him, throbbing and over-sensitized. He whines and rocks into the other man's face as his tongue delves downward, slips inside him. Caleb wraps a hand around the side of Fjord's neck, and he can feel as he pulls his tongue back, as he swallows.

Fjord is slow now as he sinks his tongue inside of Caleb, making him feel at once open and full as the other man methodically laps every bit of his own seed out of Caleb. One of Fjord's hands presses strong into Caleb's thigh, holding him open, as the other reaches up, rests along Caleb's hips as he strokes at the head of him with a lazy thumb. They're soft strokes, but as wound-up as Caleb is, they've got him mewling all the same.

Caleb tightens, feels himself pushing more of Fjord's seed out of him into the half-orc's mouth, and with pressure from Fjord's thumb just where he needs it and the other man's tongue undulating inside him, he finds himself stumbling over the edge again, so easily that he barely feels it coming, just lets the tide of it take him. He's not breathing as his body rolls, ripples, his arms stretching over his head as he closes his eyes and is submerged in pleasure. It continues on, or maybe he comes again, and again, everything blurry now.

He's been holding his breath an impossible length of time, he thinks, until suddenly, gasping, he surfaces again, vision clear for a moment, everything clear for a moment. Fjord's tongue is circling the head of him now, lips sucking around him, creating a pressure that feels so good it's almost unbearable. He's aware just long enough to look down and meet Fjord's hungry eyes, and then he's coming yet again, crying out and shaking from it all.

It's too much, he thinks, far too much. But he can't stop now. Fjord shows no signs of stopping either, nails digging in as he holds Caleb's thighs down. His tongue flicks relentless over Caleb, fingers teasing again at his entrance.

"More," Caleb whimpers, even as he feels the corners of his eyes begin to water. He shivers again as Fjord's fingers thrust into him, slick with the wetness of both of them combined inside him. This time as he comes he cries out pitifully, his feet jittering. Still Fjord persists, hitting the perfect spot again and again with a precision that's almost painful.

"I," Caleb gasps between breaths that come fast and shaky. "Gods, I... that..." He's coming again, his thighs quaking. "Fjord, it's so good, but..." His whole body arches this time, wracked with pleasure. "I don't know how much more I can take..." Fjord's grinning as he looks up, his thumb taking the place of his tongue and his fingers continuing their delicious press inward.

"Think you can get three more in for me?" Fjord growls, and if Caleb weren't flushed already, he certainly is now, the suggestion lighting him up inside. He can do it for this man. Just for him.

"Y-yes," Caleb stutters. Fjord presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"Good boy," the half-orc murmurs. "Count them for me." And then his mouth is back on Caleb, sucking hard at him as his strokes pound inside him. The first one starts easy, sending him shivering and gasping against the other man.

"One," Caleb manages to grit out in the midst of it. He clasps a hand to his mouth to stifle his whimpers. Fjord's nails drag down Caleb's thigh, his other hand three fingers deep in him. His tongue circles, flicks, swirls. Again Caleb feels the waves come up over him.

"Two," he gasps, the word elongated as he goes under. His whole body is shaking, tears dripping down his cheeks. Fjord's tongue is fire against him, his skin so oversensitive that the pleasure is equally matched with something like pain. It's overwhelming, but he wants - needs to hold on just a little bit longer. He reaches a hand down to tangle in Fjord's hair, gripping it as tight as he can.

The other man has slowed down now, his fingers gyrating slowly within Caleb and his tongue just light flicks. It's still so much, each little movement felt in the highest detail. He feels the sensation build up gradually, so slow he barely recognizes it's hit him.

"Three," Caleb whispers in soft realization, his limbs jittering gently. He doesn't realize he's come down from it, either, until Fjord's drawing away, moving up the bed to cradle strong arms around him. He goes into the embrace so easily. His legs twitch intermittently, phantom sparks of pleasure hitting Caleb just from the air around them, from his own thighs brushing against him.

"That was... good?" Fjord murmurs, and Caleb is surprised when he looks up to see that Fjord looks nervous now that the heat of the moment has passed. "I didn't... do anything wrong, or...." Caleb silences Fjord with a kiss.

"Yes, that was," Caleb says. "That would be why I was responding like that, ja."

"I mean I thought, but also - I didn't know, before tonight, and I haven't. I mean, I've. I just."

"I am a bit different from your usual, yes?" Fjord's hands play nervously with the hair at the back of Caleb's head.

"A bit," Fjord admits. "Good different though, holy fuck, you're...." He sighs. "I just want to make sure I'm always treatin' you right."

"Treat me like me, then," Caleb says. He presses a gentle kiss to Fjord's neck. "And I will treat you like you, and I think..." His hand runs over Fjord's ribs. "I think we will get along very well." Fjord smiles at that, holds Caleb a little closer, kisses the top of Caleb's head.

"I think so too," Fjord says. He exhales deeply, the slight tension in his body releasing. "I also think we oughta try to get some rest." Caleb nods in agreement, reaching down to tug the covers over their bodies. He sinks into Fjord's arms, boneless and sated.

"Good night, Fjord," Caleb murmurs as his eyes drift closed. Together their breathing slows. Tonight, Caleb thinks, they will not have any bad dreams, either of them.


End file.
